Full Moon
by miasmana
Summary: Why do you keep your hair long? China x Japan. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Title:** Full Moon

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Why do you keep your hair long?

**Pairing:** China x Japan

* * *

><p>The night was cool. It wasn't overly chilly such that one would shiver without layers and layers of clothes, but it was just a refreshing welcome coolness, a respite from the sweltering heat of the day. The sky was pitch black, with a few sparkling lights shining through the darkness at some points. The moon loomed round and bright in its fullness.<p>

Above him, the wind chimes twinkled as the wind weaved through them. Yao sighed and leaned back against the wooden pillar, slowly bringing up the small warm cup of oolong tea to his lips and sipping lightly at the dark liquid.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it?" Kiku's soft sweet voice sounded out amidst the gentle melodic chirping of the crickets and the rustle of the leaves.

"Yes…it really is beautiful, but the beauty of the night is only as special as the company," Yao turned to regard Kiku and smiled. A light roseate flush tinged Kiku's cheeks but his dark eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Thank you," He said softly, wrapping his hands over themselves on his lap. The lapels of his grey kimono fluttered with the wind. Kiku looked up at the moon, smiling appreciatively of its comforting silver light.

It had been a long time since the two of them had a chance like this, to simply sit down and view the moon with each other's company. A soft tap resounded through the cool air as Yao set his cup back down onto the small dark red lacquer table.

Kiku's gaze darted to his right, where his brother was. Yao was still staring g up into the night sky, his deep black eyes as unfathomable as the night they were looking into. His brother's long, ash brown hair danced in the wind.

"Why…"He started, instantly drawing Yao's attention to him. Kiku bit his lips and looked down at his lap. The question felt too intrusive but he was _so_ curious. He had always been wondering about it ever since a long time ago.

"Why do you keep your hair long?"

Yao blinked, surprise shining in his eyes. Then his gaze softened and he laughed gently. Turning back to gaze once more into the sky, he said softly, "You really wish to know? It is such an old story now…"

"I…I wasn't always a country. Even though most of you were born as countries, I wasn't. Like Greece or Egypt's mother, or even Rome…we weren't always countries. We were human once. That time…life was simple and beautiful like that. I had a family, a wonderful wife and a daughter with the most charming eyes. I loved them, even more than myself. But then I became who I am now and you know that countries and humans cannot be together…"

Yao sighed. "My wife…she loved my hair long, and made sure I never cut it short. That's why, even till today, I still keep it long…for her."

Kiku flinched at the sorrow in Yao's eyes, even as the other smiled gently at him. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No! It's not that…I…I just thought you would look nicer with short hair, that's all…" Kiku's voice faltered as he looked down in embarrassment. How could he have asked such a personal question?

"Is that so…" Yao's voice trailed away thoughtfully. Kiku nodded, his eyes still pinned to his lap.

The piercing sound of rasping metal immediately caused him to look up and turn to his brother, only to gasp at the glinting knife in his brother's hand.

"Yao! What are you doing?" Kiku's eyes widened in horror as his brother brought the blade to his hair and smoothly brought the sharp knife through it, leaving a lock of smooth mahogany in his right hand. Yao slipped the knife back into the leather holder and ran his fingers through the shortened ends of his hair.

"I'd forgotten how light short hair was…"

"Why…" Kiku started, his heart thudding wildly. He couldn't comprehend Yao's sudden action. Didn't it mean a lot to him?

Yao smiled softly as he placed the lock of hair away. "As I said…it is such an old story."

He turned to Kiku, dark eyes shining with a tender light. "And you're the one I love now,"

* * *

><p><strong>-fin-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologise for this fic, I don't think my brain was working very well when I wrote it courtesy of a certain cursed subject.


End file.
